Squishy Creepers
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: Hi. My name's Rin and I love roadrollers. I am a princess. If you disobey me, I will squish you. If you disagree with my brother, he will squish you. Understand so far? Great. Here's our story. Rated to a T. -ChocoCookiePuff
1. Hi I love tomatoes

_A/N: Boom! Boom! Boom!_

**Authoress**: The wonderful ChocoCookiePuff!  
><strong>Song<strong>: Daughter of Evil's Roadroller by both Rin and Len  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: ...wth. I never write a disclaimer. o.e  
><strong>Warning<strong>: This uses my incredible(-y bad) sense of humor :D

* * *

><p>"Ouch."<p>

I grinned at my brother's statement. "Ah, but he deserved it."

My dear twin nodded his head in agreement and helped me down from our yellow treasure (the almighty roadroller) once he was down from it himself. I gladly took his hand and grinned at his guilty expression.

"Oh," I teased, "and you looked so happy when you were in the moment."

"True." he replied slowly, a devilish grin taking over his features. "Though, you should see your _own_ expression. Obviously barred teeth and newly made wrinkles are incredibly..."

If he said anything to insult me, he was going to get it.

"...sexy."

Tomato.

That is what I was.

"Sh-shut up!" I shrieked while flailing my arms around. "Th-that is **not** a funny j-joke!"

My brother walked back to the castle, ignoring me. I could still sense the smirk on his face.

"I-I...expect a sn-snack when we g-get back!" I shouted at him while running as fast as I could to catch him up. I was very lucky that I could somewhat run in the jet black, heeled shoes that I always wore, or I would receive even more humiliation from my dearest twin.

"Yes, your highness!" he replied to my shouts. His voice was full of arrogance and mocking, as if he was the prince and I was his servant. "Brioche, I presume?"

My messy bangs fell over my eyes. "Anything, as long as I don't have to eat it with_ you_..."

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong. I love my brother, but he is generally an arrogant idiot-head. Although, he is not as arrogant as that airhead Miku, the daughter of Green. As usual I was just unlucky and this time, that stupid girl was sitting across from me.<p>

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I asked angrily, using my fan to make sure that the scent of her disgusting perfume never reached me. When the airhead didn't reply, I sighed. "Well?"

"Aw, Rinny!" she said in her sicky-sweet voice, "Stop being so mean!"

My blood was already boiling. "I will _be_," I hissed, "however I want to _be_."

Miku pouted like a 5 year old, but then, for once, her expression became serious.

"We need to talk." she said in an icy tone. "We need to talk... about your _brother_."

I was stumped on that one.

"My brother?" I asked, genuinely confused, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"I've talked with your council... eh... Crypton." she replied, her hands placed on the wooden table in a mocking gesture. "We have already decided that because of many... _privileges_, that both sides will get, me and your brother, Len Kagamine, will be married in less than one month."

Ouch.

That was blunt.

"What the _hell_?" I almost screamed. "Do I never get a say in things any more?"

The teal airhead grinned at me evilly. "Nope." she said while she stood up. "Make sure to tell your brother, okay?"

'Where the hell is my roadroller?' I asked myself, 'Hatsune and all those idiots from Crypton are going **down**. No way are they taking my only twin brother!'

* * *

><p>AN: _Aaaaah~_

_A multi chaptered fic that I am forced to update because it is in this wonderful (*_*) collab~_

_...I thought this was supposed to be a oneshot /orz_

_Um review or die? AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA o.o_

_*flails*  
><em>


	2. Tea parties suck

**YOU JUST LOST THE GAME.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>I sat on my grand bed with some ink and a small piece of paper. I didn't want to tell my brother about the marriage by speaking, so I could think of no other option than to write it down and give him a note saying it.<p>

However, my hands were shaking as I slowly and painfully tried to write words on to the paper. It was embarrassing. I did not want Len to read the piece of utter crap I had written for him.

"arranged" I wrote.

"...with" a few minutes later, I had finished writing that.

"Miku Hatsune" an image of the teal haired pain came to my head as I wrote her name.

"sorry" that was the last thing I wrote. I felt a tiny tear fall down my cheek, but I wiped it off with my hand.

As soon as I was done with the note, I went to give it to Len in the grand hall. He was standing by the staircase and looked at me with a happy expression.

He wouldn't be happy when he read the note.

Neither of us said as word as I passed him the fold note and watched his reaction as he read what was on it.

I could see Len staring at the piece of paper I had handed him. His face was scrunched up in what looked like an expression of disgust and complete terror.

"B...But..." he began saying in a tone too scared to describe. "She doesn't even know what 173 squared is!"

The palm of my hand managed to hit my face somehow. "Len, that's not the point."

He looked at me, seeming confused.

"The point is," I said in my usual perfect tone of voice. I went up a step on my grand staircase so that I was taller than my brother. "Crypton have been treating me badly these days!"

Len looked bored as soon as I said the word 'me'. "How so?"

"They have been taking away my snacks and other luxuries! This is war!" I declared to him, pumping my fist in the air for added effect.

Much to my dismay, my only brother laughed. It echoed all around the room and it made me angry.

"As usual, my selfish sister doesn't care about her brother, but only herself." he said to me, walking off angrily.

I looked around my perfect palace, with its yellow walls and golden furniture and, for the first time in my life, felt lonely. I loved my castle, but without someone to play with in it, it was nothing. Len's footsteps could not be heard any more and I guessed that he had departed to his room, which was more of a box if I say so myself.

"Aw, no snacks for the princess~." Miku said to me mockingly as she appeared by my side. She flicked some of her ugly, teal hair to the side.

My fist replaced the roadroller as I injured her that time.

* * *

><p>I can tell you that I wasn't expecting to be woken by Len the next day. I mumbled angrily in my sleep as he shook my shoulders.<p>

"C'mon Rin!" he said to me in a hushed tone, "Get up now! This is important!"

I was pissed by the wake up call, to say the least. Slowly though, I opened my eyes and look at my twin.

"What?" I asked with a hoarse voice, glared at him while still squinting.

"There's to be a tea party today, in the royal garden of blue." He explained to me, his voice barely a whisper. "Miku Fat-sune (Great nickname if you ask me.), Idiot of Red: Meiko, Retard of Blue: Kaito and a representative of Crypton are going to be there!"

"... and I care because..?" I asked. This was extremely boring already.

"We can run them over with our roadroller!" Len said, a familiar grin making its was on to his face. "Are you up for it?"

"When am I not?" I replied, jumping up from my bed and grabbing a dress to put on.

* * *

><p>'Royal tea parties are boring.' Meiko, the strongest warrior of red, couldn't help but think. She was used to action and fights, not sitting in a chair, polishing her sword to make up for the fact that she was not royalty.<p>

Miku Hatsune was still talking about her great achievement of being engaged to her huge crush, Len Kagamine. Her happy tone was getting quite dull to Meiko.

Kaito, the prince of blue, also seemed bored. He was standing next to Miku, nodding at the teal haired girl occasionally to show that he was listening. His eyes often wandered to the window, where he could see the biggest city in the world: the city of blue.

"I've always had feelings for Lenny, from since we were kids!" Miku exclaimed, her big eyes shining. "He was always much nicer to me than Rin was!"

Kaito took that moment to completely space out from whatever Miku was saying.

"... um... guys..." he said, a look of shock on his face.

"Shut up and let me finish, Kaito!" Miku whined. She stomped her foot on the ground like a small child.

"... my city..." Kaito muttered. He was lost for words, so he just pointed to the window.

Meiko was second to realise the problem. "Oh my God! Is it... falling..?"

Miku saw the problem and her face turned pale. "Y-You got trolled..."

Both Kaito and Meiko looked at her and asked at the same time, "What?"

"You got trolled..." Miku repeated, "By the Kagamines..."

All of their faces paled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I took forever to update, I was in Somerset (4 hours away from where I live) yesterday, tehe. :D<strong>

**BIG FAT YELLOW ROAD ROLLER.**


	3. Prepare to die sexily

**WUBUBUBUBU~**

* * *

><p>All across the city of blue there were families running for their lives because of Len and I. We watched as sapphire haired people ran away from them with looks of pure terror in their eyes. I found it incredibly amusing. It was hard not to be amused by such a familiar sight.<p>

"Oh Len," I said through my laughter, my face wearing a look only the devil possessed. "This is brilliant!"

Len winked at me as he drove the thing that was causing all of the terror throughout the blue city – the roadroller. He couldn't help but crack a grin himself. Although he was usually a kind person (often very arrogant though), he always felt a rush of excitement as he drove the roadroller. He even, selfishly, thought it gave him an air of authority for once. I was always the one with that, not Len.

Yes, I read his diary.

"That's good, my princess." he said. He tried to keep his tone calm and quiet, not wanting me to think that he was excited by such a silly and sadistic act. However, the small laughs that escaped him showed the truth. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"Oh c'mon Len, loosen up!" My tone definitely lacked authority at that moment. "Even your dearest princess sounds like a peasant right now!"

Once my short (but epic) speech was over, I continued cackling and pointing my finger at the people that I wanted Len to roll over next.

"Sucks to be you right now, BaKaito!" I exclaimed to the heavens, grinning the most devilish of grins.

In short, the kingdom of blue was being slowly ripped apart and it was the Kagamines that were at fault. Then again, it seemed that we were always the ones at fault.

Or, to say the least, a good deed would never come from me.

"We can go to the castle if you wish, my princess." Len stated and I looked at him. I had a short change of mood as I considered his words.

"Once we have finished destroying the blue city," I said, my voice as proud and great as it always was. "We will head towards the castle of blue, taking a lesser known route through the back roads. Of course, this will mean that entering the castle will be a piece of cake... an orange flavoured cake. It also means that we can enter the garden straight away and... greet the guests... _pleasantly_."

Len kept his eyes forwards as he replied. "Great, that is exactly what I had in mind. I think that we should leave for the castle now, seeing as no buildings are left to be destroyed in this city..."

I nodded and grabbed my seat as Len swerved to the left, going on to a side road. It went up a hill and I could already make out the castle in the distance.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Panic broke loose at the blue castle.<p>

Miku Hatsune was running around, wailing at the top of her lungs for God's forgiveness. She seemed to be screaming to the ceiling for forgiveness for trying to steal away Rin's brother.

A Crypton employee, Gakupo, had just entered the room and was trying to calm Miku down, but he wasn't doing very well.

Kaito was curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, crying silently to himself about his 'poor, poor city-chan'.

... and Meiko just watched as all of those things happened.

In her mind, she was thinking about how she could fight the twins, who had a roadroller, with just a sword. It wasn't like in the play she had watched, where the hero had stabbed a giant snake with his shiny sword... no. It was much harder than that.

The other people in the room were starting to annoy Meiko, so she spoke up.

"Can you guys shut up and move your wimpy asses to the garden?"

The 3 other people in the room were taken aback by Meiko's scary voice and were frozen in place.

"We haven't got all day now have we? You guys don't want to know what great things I can do to your necks with just this sword."

Suddenly, the royal garden had 4 people in it.

"Okay, so we haven't got much chance of survival," Meiko said. "So put on your tough pose!"

The brown haired woman surveyed her small army and sighed at their clueless expressions.

"Say 'Grr' and you have less chances of dying painfully."

"Oh!" the 3 idiots said and copied the 'Grr' that Meiko had let out.

Meiko facepalmed, it was going to be a tough battle, but she had never lost one before.

She wouldn't lose, even if it was against the Kagamines.

* * *

><p><strong>Build up chapter serves it purpose to build up to the epic battle that is idiots vs roadroller.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed trolling with the Kagamines and facepalming with Meiko. *_* until next time~**


End file.
